Dæmon
A dæmon is the external manifestation of the soul of a human or witch from the Alethia, Chamomile, or Edda universes or anyone who visits. They are intelligent, talking creatures that act independently of their other halves, but are still fundamentally one being. There is a list of all characters possessing a dæmon, which includes both characters born with their dæmon and those who obtained them upon visiting another universe. Appearance Shape Children's dæmons have no fixed form, and they may change forms instantaneously at will. Once a child hits puberty, their dæmon will eventually fix upon one particular shape, a process known as settling. The only known exceptions are the dæmons of the Joker template, which never settle. All witches' dæmons will take the form of a flighted bird of some kind. Humans' dæmons may take any form within certain limits; they can be extinct or even mythical, but they will not fall outside a reasonable size range. Nothing smaller than an insect or larger than a teratorn has been seen. Dæmons are always recognizable as a dæmon to people who possess a dæmon, no matter what shape they are in. Gender Most dæmons are the opposite gender of their other half. Same gender dæmons are not unknown, but as they are often attached to homosexual or transgender individuals, they do sometimes encounter prejudice. A Joker's dæmon is capable of switching genders at will the same way they change forms. Bond Bonds with a dæmon are an integral part of a person. While it is possible to break the dæmon bond using a process called intercision, this is psychologically devastating. Dæmonless people, called zombies, are left an emotional shell that quickly fades and dies.Wikipedia: Dæmon (HDM) Sympathy Although they mostly act as independent beings, there is a degree of sympathy between a person and their dæmon. They can feel each other's discomfort and pain, and when someone dies their dæmon will dissolve into nothingness. Separation A distance of more than a few feet from one's dæmon will grow increasingly emotionally uncomfortable to the point of pain. If the bond is stretched far enough, it will eventually snap; this is known as separating. It is a rite of passage for adult witches to separate from their dæmons, but it is very rare among humans. Dæmons in Society Shape It is widely believed that the form of someone's dæmon says something about their personality- for example, asexuals often see their dæmons settle into human form- but how much exactly is unclear. And besides, given the variety of species available for settling, many hypotheses about form-related traits are unreliable due to insufficient data points. Socialization It is customary for dæmons to socialize in parallel with their other halves. This can accentuate the existing relationship between the people talking, or provide a means for extra information to be conveyed out of earshot. With their own partner, dæmons act as a focus for introspection and a sounding board slash conscience. Touching Dæmons may freely touch each other without consequence. However, since dæmons are a representation of someone's inner self, a person touching someone else's dæmon is a form of extreme intimacy. It provides a sensation of someone cuddling your soul; while this can be intensely rewarding, it demonstrates commitment beyond even marriage, and most people live their lives without ever touching another's dæmon. Unwanted dæmon touching is deeply repulsive, and it is therefore firmly socially taboo to touch another person's dæmon no matter the provocation.sandbox: no place like home References Category:Alethia Category:Chamomile Category:Edda Category:Incandescence Category:Effulgence